A New Life
by HollyElphie96
Summary: Hanna is a Diclonius that has escaped with her sister, Faye. But when Hanna finds a horn on the bridge, her whole world will start to unravel...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied I just own the characters I made up.**

**A/N: I recently watched and read the Elfen Lied anime and manga and I fell in love with it. I am also working on a Twilight and Elfen Lied crossover, so let me know in reviews what you think of it. By the way this is set after the end of the anime and my character doesn't know about Mariko just that Lucy and Nana have left the institute.**

I stared on in horror as the Diclonius girl in front of me as she comforted the dying man in her arms. I myself had ripped him apart myself and she acted as if she loved him. She was kneeling down with him on her lap.

"Get up, you pathetic creature. Get up and act like a Diclonius!" I said to her in a cold voice.

"You will one day fall in love, and rest assured that it will hurt. Oh it will hurt, Hanna." She told me in that calm, annoying voice of hers.

"I will never fall for one of these vermin and you know it Faye." I was disgusted by her comment.

"It may not be one of the humans but my words are true. Hanna, you will learn to love and it may end up killing you." I couldn't stand hearing her words anymore so I ended her life for her. I watched with my eyes cold as she died with the man she loved. Who cared if she was my sister?

I turned to walk away but I heard guns clicking. "Want some more? Well I can give you more." I laughed as I heard the 20 men behind me explode. Strange, what was that feeling I just felt? Was it…guilt? No, it couldn't be. Those men were going to kill me. In this world it's kill or be killed. I've known that for years, haven't I?

I pushed the feeling aside as I walked to the end of the bridge and all the while I kept my eyes on the horizon.

Maybe I could find Lucy? They did say she escaped from the institute like I did and maybe she could help me with my plan. I was going to rid the world of humans and the Diclonius would take over. If that was not our task then what were we born for?

Humans are monsters and deserved to be killed. They tormented me kept me locked in a room on my own, not even a foster mother like I heard number 35 had. I had been all alone in that place, left to rot when I told them I couldn't do anymore. But I got my revenge. I killed everyone in sight, no survivors. I hated all of humanity with all of my being; they were cruel and evil and deserved everything they got.

I looked behind myself, at the carnage, and for once I wasn't filled with the usual feeling of joy at the sight of so many humans dead, but instead I was filled with a feeling of deep disappointment in myself.

I carried on walking why I was feeling so differently than usual when I tripped and fell on one of the many pot holes on the bridge. I stayed frozen when I saw blood and a single horn in front of my nose. What was that doing here? The only Diclonii that were out of the institute were Lucy, Nana, Faye and I. And Faye had all of her horns and so did I. Lucy would never let a bullet get close enough to her to knock one of her horns off so it must have been one of Nana's. I picked it up so I could get a better feeling of who it belonged to and I was drawn to the beach. The blood trail also indicated that this was the way to go.

I jumped down from the destroyed bridge and made my way to the shore. I looked at the sunset in wonder. It was the first time I had ever seen the sun set, and it was beautiful. All the things my kind missed. Warmth, love, joy. We had all of that taken away from us and for what? So we could be test subjects?

The immense hate and anger towards human kind flowed out of me as I collapsed in the sand and cried.

"Why are you crying? Oh!" I turned to see a girl with short dark hair standing behind me. I stood quickly and my 18 vectors quickly shot out to defend myself if necessary.

"You have horns!" She didn't look shocked, disgusted or frightened. She looked as if a girl with horns was perfectly normal.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked my questions harshly and expecting an answer. She looked at me pityingly, as if she knew how hard my life had been.

"I'm Mayu. And I think you may want to meet my friend, Nana." She told me this whilst she was still perfectly calm. I wasn't surprised by her friends name, Nana was quite common for a name. But when the girl walked towards Mayu I felt a shock so deep I actually rocked backed on my heels. She had pink hair, pink eyes and two horns.

"Hanna? Is that you?" She started to run towards her friend and when she got there she stood in front of Mayu, protectively. She knew my reputation and it was almost as bad as Lucy's. Possibly even worse. Faye was the one who always forgave the humans for what they did to her and I was the one whose resentment built up. In other words I was dangerous.

"Where's Faye?" Her voice was guarded in case she set me off.

"She's dead. I killed her." I said this with no emotion in my voice.

"Hasn't there been enough death? Why can't we just live peacefully? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO KILL?" Nana was sobbing by the end; she obviously thought I would kill her and Mayu. Instead I walked up to her, easily fending off her 4 vectors and I wrapped my arms around her shaking form.

"I'm sorry, I know it's worthless but it's true. I have felt worse and worse every time I killed someone. And I will try not to kill anymore. No I promise not to kill anymore." I was crying by the end. I don't know why I was acting as if their opinions of me really mattered. "By the way, I found this and at first I thought it was yours but have them both." I retrieved the horn from my pocket and showed it to her. She took it from me and stared at it in shock.

"It...it's Lucy's." She stammered out in a hoarse whisper.

"It can't be. She would never let anything get close enough to her to knock off her horn. Would she?" I was unsure of myself. Everything around me was changing and I wasn't in control any more.

"I think you had better come home with us. This is a long story." And with that Mayu walked down the beach and I started to follow, a little unsteady on my legs. I was in for the shock of my life, I knew it.

**So there you go chapter one! Review and tell me if I should continue this fanfic.**

**Holly xxx**


End file.
